Time for Dessert
by PikaChica
Summary: Shameless smut. Holtzbert. Holtzmann and Erin go to lunch with the tenure board that sacked Erin, and things get a little funky.


"And so, if you're interested, we'd like to offer you your position back. Complete with tenure and a substantial raise."

Erin smiled confidently. At least, she hoped that she came off as confident. After saving New York (and the world, of course), the Ghostbusters had become an overnight sensation. They'd been on Good Morning America to talk about their experiences (Holtzmann had enjoyed making Al Gore nervous with her extensive arsenal of ghostbusting weapons), received honorary degrees from several prestigious universities, and got more than one offer from major studios who hoped to make a Ghost Adventures-like television series. They'd politely turned them down, of course, but the four women were pretty flattered.

Out of all these perks, Erin was most surprised by an email from the college she used to teach at. In it, the tenure board essentially apologized for sacking her the second they saw Erin in the Ghostbusters' first video (a now iconic clip that was one of YouTube's most viewed) and insisted vehemently that they take her out to lunch.

The tenure board groveling at her feet? Now _that_ was something that Erin had to see for herself.

She knew it was probably better just to ignore the invitation, but a little part of her (okay, a big part) wanted to see them beg. Erin explained this to Holtzmann the morning before she was to meet them.

"I just don't get it, Gilbert. Why bother? You've got better things to do than talk about tiny bow ties with that fossil."

Holtzmann was bent over a particularly shiny gadget, one that resembled a toaster on steroids. Erin knew better than to ask what it did. Her grease monkey girlfriend was sure to launch into an incredibly detailed, long-winded description of the mechanics that may as well have been in Greek. Actually, no, Erin knew rudimentary Greek. Maybe Farsi. She was only just starting to study Farsi.

Erin sighed. "Holtzy, I just need to go. I need to look into that ancient bastard's face and hear him spout all sorts of nonsense as he debases himself in front of the board!"

Holtzmann dropped her wrench in surprise, and even Erin looked a little startled by her outburst. Apparently, the pain from her humiliating termination was still fresh.

As she twirled her wrench, Holtz stared at the flushed woman with new eyes. This was a side of Gilbert she'd never seen before. She decided that she liked it.

"I'll come with you."

Erin's head snapped up from where she was adjusting her beige heels. She'd wanted to look nice for the board, show them how well she was doing without them. As if they didn't know. They'd probably seen the Ghostbusters on GMA just last week.

"Holtz, it's not going to be very exciting –"

"Pssh –" She waved her wrench dismissively. Erin was thankful that they weren't having this conversation when Holtz happened to be holding a gun or worse. "I'm your support. I never thought I'd have to say this, but I'm going to have to keep you from strangling anyone. Besides, I'm always up for a free meal."

Erin considered it. Wasn't it sort of a power play to bring another person along to a free lunch? And it would be kind of fun to rub her attractive new girlfriend in the board's face.

"All right, come on, Holtzy."

"Stupendous!" Holtzmann barked, tossing the wrench behind her. Erin cringed; her workplace was such a mess! One of these days she was going to sneak in and organize everything. "Lemme go get dressed."

"What? But –"

"I won't be long, I promise! I actually have just the thing over here…"

Erin blinked in confusion as her girlfriend rushed out of the room. She hadn't expected Holtz to want to come, and she certainly hadn't expected her to dress up.

A moment later, the mechanic bounced back into the room wearing a button up shirt and a navy blazer. She looked strangely feminine and sophisticated… except for the yellow goggles still perched on the top of her shock of hair, and the baggy gray pants that were part of the Ghostbusters uniform.

"Hey, I did the best I could, okay? I had this left over from –"

Erin cut her off with a tiny kiss, really nothing more than a peck, but it was enough to make Holtz's face turn a deep shade of scarlet. She really w _as_ being bold today.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

And so, that was how Erin ended up at a dinner table with the tenure board, watching them suck up to her with Holtzmann at her side.

"What do you think, Ms. Gilbert? We really have missed you."

Erin almost laughed out loud. Missed her? Oh, that was rich. How low could these buffoons go?

Holtzmann sighed. This dinner really hadn't been as exciting as she'd first thought. Erin hadn't blown up and thrown her kale salad at these dudes, no one was crying, not a single explosion in the kitchen. At least her steak had been good. But she'd wolfed that down pretty quickly.

"You've _missed_ me?" Erin's voice rose a bit, and Holtz snapped to attention. "You've got to be kidding me."

Holtzmann put her hand on her girlfriend's knee in an attempt to calm her a bit. It worked surprisingly well.

The conversation veered back towards boring small talk and Holtzmann absentmindedly started rubbed her thumb in circles on her partner's inner thigh. It was when she moved her hand just a small fraction that she noticed a tremor come into Erin's voice.

"I-I have several other offers that I think I may explore…" Erin stuttered.

Holtzmann cocked her head to the side. Could it be that she was… distracting Erin?

With a smirk, she allowed her fingers to drift a little further, under the hem of Erin's skirt.

"I'll have you know that Harvard has contracted –excuse me, _contacted_ me about a, um, contract…"

The mechanic snickered into her napkin. This is was too much fun. For about ten minutes, her hand crept up the Erin's inner thigh, stroking and rubbing and even scratching lightly at one point. That made the woman choke on her water. Holtzmann could barely conceal a grin.

She ran her finger underneath the elastic band of Erin's panties (was it just her imagination, or did they feel a little different than plain gray underwear that she usually wore?) and a little jolt of electricity shivered through Holtzmann. Erin was… aroused. Undeniably, indisputably aroused.

"I just d-don't see why touching, er, _teaching_ at your university is really my best option anymore…"

Holtmann was about to take it a step further when a cold, clammy hand grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip.

" _Excuse me,_ but can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Erin hissed into her ear. She was being dragged away from the table with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Hopefully Erin wasn't angry with her? Erin had never been angry with her before, not even the time that she accidentally singed off a sizeable chunk of her hair when she'd asked her girlfriend to test out the new ghostbusting headgear she'd been working on.

Erin yanked Holtzmann into the fancy restaurant bathroom and locked the door.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to make me look like an –an idiot? I told you that I needed this, I needed to talk to these people to give me some closure. I told you it meant a lot to me, and you just ignored that!"

Holtzmann shrank into the corner and fiddled with the sleeve of her blazer. She was perched on top of the little cabinet that had tampons and tiny lotions on top of it in a basket. Absentmindedly, Erin noted that the restaurant _was_ pretty fancy.

"I'm sorry, Erin," she said quietly.

Erin deflated at the remorseful expression on her partner's face. She'd never seen Holtzmann look so vulnerable, except maybe the time she made that toast in the bar about how the Ghostbusters were her new family.

"You should've just knocked my hand away, you know?" Holtzmann flashed a small smile. "You didn't move my hand. You could've, though."

Erin's cheeks flamed. Before she knew what she was doing she'd rushed over to Holtzmann, twined her fingers roughly in her poufy blond hair, and was aggressively kissing her. At first, Holtz's body tensed up in shock, but gradually she'd relaxed and started matching Erin's fierceness.

Holtmann's hands floated up and cupped Erin's face, but were promptly smacked away.

" _No._ No. You've lost that privilege, Jillian. Put your hands behind your back."

Holtzmann thought she was going to faint, both at the usage of her first name and at the dominance of this, this crazy, angry, smart, beautiful, _hot_ individual.

" _Behind your back."_

Dazed, Holtzmann did what she was told.

Erin resumed kissing her hard on the mouth, quickly moving from biting her lips to biting her earlobe. Holtzmann moaned. That wasn't fair, Erin knew what ear-biting did to her! And she couldn't move her hands!

"Erin, come on…" Holtzmann said in a strangely small, uncertain voice. She started to move her hands.

Erin grabbed them and roughly shoved them back.

"Nope, you heard me." She breathed into her ear. Holtzmann whimpered.

Erin was surprised at how such a tiny sound affected her. That small moan was positively exhilarating, and she redoubled her efforts, biting and sucking Holtzmann's pale neck with a viciousness that was almost animal.

"Take off your pants." Erin commanded.

"What? But –"

"Do it, Jillian."

Holtzmann swallowed thickly as she slid the baggy pants off of her and onto the floor. She and Erin had been dating for a while, and of course had more than one encounter in the bedroom. Up until this moment, it had mostly been Holtz doing all the work. She'd always asked Erin how she was doing and if she felt uncomfortable or wanted to her to stop, but the woman's response was always a timid, "No, no! Please keep going, I-I like it." She knew that Erin wasn't a very sexual person, and had limited experience in the boudoir. Not to mention the fact that she'd only ever dated men.

But heavens to Betsy, the girl was a natural.

Erin's brain was a blur of lust at the sight of her girlfriends long, smooth legs and the sound of her breathy sighs and she never thought that she'd pay Holtzmann back in the bathroom of a fancy restaurant while the other woman was sitting on a dresser but oh wow, this was fun, this was a _lot_ of fun, who knew how much _fun_ it was to be in complete control. Erin had a moment of panic where she realized what was happening and she tried to remember the techniques that Holtz had used, how exactly she should be moving her tongue, and didn't she read a book once that said she should do t _hat?_

But once she heard Holtz start to mutter curses through clenched teeth and saw how hard her nails were digging into the wood of the dresser, she allowed herself a small measure of pride. She was doing all right.

By the end, Holtz was practically howling and Erin was drenched in sweat. The basket of tampons had been swept onto the floor with a loud clatter quite some time ago. With one last yelp and a shudder, the mechanic went totally limp, almost sliding from her seat and onto the floor.

Erin stood up and adjusted her pantsuit. Her hair was a mess. At some point during Holtz's "punishment," the whole no-hands rule went out the window and Holtz had clawed Erin's hair out of her professional looking bun.

"Erin?" Holtzmann panted.

"Yeah?"

She hopped off the dresser and kissed her, long and slow.

"I'd really like to return the favor, but what about the tenure board?"

Erin's face went white.

"Babe, you look like you saw a ghost!" Holtz quipped, cackling at her own joke.

With a shaking hand, Erin wordlessly unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. The two women stepped out into a completely silent dining room. Every patron was staring at them with wide eyes, one woman even gasping when she saw Holtzmann emerge from behind Erin. (Because she wasn't a man? Maybe, Erin thought, but at this point it didn't really matter. Sex in a nice restaurant was never okay, no matter what gender the participants were.)

"Not quite the Mile High club, but hey! I'll take it!" Holtzmann chuckled, reaching out for a high five from a middle-aged man seated nearest to her. He stared at her hand as if it was from Mars.

"No? O-kay!" She leaned in closer to the beet red scientist. "Tough crowd, huh, babe?"

There, near the back was the thoroughly horrified looking tenure board. They were the only customers who were looking everywhere except at Erin.

"You know, I think you should take that job. It'd make for some interesting workplace drama." Holtzmann whispered in Erin's ear.

That did it. The mortified woman burst out laughing. After a giggle-fest that lasted a solid five minutes, Holtzmann dragged her out the door and away from the transfixed diners.

"I think it's time for dessert, anyways."

* * *

Author's Note: May god have mercy on my soul for this. Comment if you'd like to commiserate with me.

I can't believe I revived my fanfiction account for this abomination of a fic.


End file.
